


Patience, Persistence, and Perspiration

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Bondage, M/M, OT3, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't try to tell me that you and Fraser weren't fucking like bunnies the whole time I was gone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience, Persistence, and Perspiration

Ray's flight back to Chicago landed at O'Hare on Friday. He could've stayed the weekend, seen a little more of DC than the traffic and the inside of the Marriott convention centre, but it'd been a long week, and he was past ready to be home.

Kowalski was waiting for him in baggage claim, slouching up against one of the columns, hands shoved deep in his pockets and scowling out over the crowd. 

"Did you miss me, Stanley?" Ray asked, bumping his hip up against Kowalski's at the baggage carrousel. Kowalski glared at him. 

"You were barely gone for a week," Kowalski said. "It was nice to get some peace and quiet around the place." 

Ray smirked. "So that's a nightstick in your pocket then?"

He was kind of disappointed when Kowalski didn't pull over somewhere and blow him in the car. 

"Is Fraser meeting us at home?" Maybe that was why Kowalski was exhibiting so much uncharacteristic self-control. 

"He's stuck at the consulate," Kowalski said. "Teaching the Logosian ambassador's daughter how to tango, or something."

"You know that's not a real country, right?"

Kowalski just glared some more.

*

The door hadn't even shut behind them before Kowalski had his hands down Ray's pants.

"Christ," Ray yelped, kicking the door closed. "I missed you too, Kowalski, but you want to maybe take this to the bedroom?" Kowalski shook his head. He was grinding up against Ray now, his fingers digging into Ray's ass. Ray grabbed his hips and held him still, and Kowalski let out this pathetic, desperate little whine. Ray snorted.

"Gimme a break. It's fifteen steps, and don't try to tell me that you and Fraser weren't fucking like bunnies the whole time I was gone. You can wait thirty more seconds." 

Kowalski shook his head again. "We didn't. Not once. I mean, Fraser did, but I haven't--not since last Thursday." That'd been the day Ray'd left, when he'd blown Kowalski in the kitchen, while Fraser watched. 

_Jesus Christ._ Ray couldn't think about that at all because if he did, he wasn't going to make it to the bedroom, he wasn't going to make it out of the damn foyer. 

"Can you now?" Because Fraser had games he liked to play, sometimes, like the one he'd apparently been playing with Kowalski while Ray was gone, and maybe it wasn't quite over yet, maybe Fraser had another couple of rounds planned.

"Yeah," Kowalski breathed. "Yeah. It was just until you got home. Only the goddamn Logosians--"

Oh fuck, _fuck_ , Fraser had been, what, _saving_ Kowalski for him all week? 

"Not a real country," Ray said desperately, and gave Kowalski a little push towards the bedroom.

*

Kowalski tried to get out of his clothes all at once, but Ray grabbed his wrists and said, "Nuh-uh. Let me do this." 

Kowalski was practically vibrating with impatience, but he went along with it, tilting his head back, eyes screwed shut. Ray dragged Kowalski's shirt off over his head, pushing him down onto the mattress with his arms still all tangled up in it. He panted up at Ray, those long fingers clenching in the folds of the t-shirt. Ray hadn't really had a plan beyond fucking Kowalski into the mattress, but having him spread out like this was giving him a lot of ideas.

And God, Fraser must've really done a number on the guy while he'd been gone, because Ray didn't even try to be sneaky with the cuffs, pulled them right out while he was licking into Kowalski's mouth. Kowalski just laid there and kissed him back like it'd been eight years instead of eight days, and didn't seem interested in anything other than Ray's tongue in his mouth as Ray got the t-shirt out of the way and secured him neatly to the headboard. 

It wasn't til Ray stopped kissing him so he could undo his tie and use it to pad the cuffs that Kowalski finally seemed to realise what was going on. He gave Ray a betrayed look.

"You okay?" Ray asked, double-checking the cuffs to make sure they weren't going to scrape Kowalski's wrists to hell.

Kowalski flexed his fingers and made a pleading noise.

"How long do you reckon Fraser's going to be stuck at the Consulate?" Ray asking, starting to pop open the buttons on Kowalski's fly, real smooth and careful because of course Kowalski was going commando. "You think you can hold out for him to get home?"

"No," Kowalski said immediately, and Ray grinned.

"Well, how about you try for me, huh?" 

"Hate you," Kowalski whined. "Hate you so goddamn much." 

"Yeah, I can see that," Ray said, sliding Kowalski's jeans down off his hips. 

Ray was still fully dressed, except for his tie, and he stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt, taking his time, appreciating the way the last little bit of afternoon sunshine made Kowalski practically glow against the soft white sheets.

"So what did you and Fraser get up to while I was gone?" Ray shrugged out of his shirt and dropped it into the laundry basket. 

Kowalski didn't say anything, just kind of stared at him, at his hands where they were unbuckling his belt.

"Hey," Ray said, and Kowalski's eyes snapped to his face. "C'mon, tell me."

"Watched Fraser jerk off," Kowalski mumbled. "And told him all the stuff I wanted you to do to me when you got home."

"Yeah?" Ray took a deep breath, trying to keep it together. "Like what?" He kicked off his shoes and folded his slacks over the back of the chair.

"Whatever you want?" Kowalski tried, giving him a hopeful look. Ray shook his head and grinned. 

"I am gonna _die_ like this," Kowalski moaned. His cock was leaking against his belly. Ray just looked at him and tried to pretend like he wasn't about a heartbeat away from giving in and just climbing onto Kowalski and finishing this up in about thirty hot, messy seconds.

"God, okay," Kowalski said. "Wanted you to fuck me, and--Fraser, wanted Fraser to do my mouth while you did. Wanted you to do me in the garage, after we'd been working on the GTO. Or the Riv, don't care. Wanted for you to tell me what to do, with Fraser, tell me what to do to him." 

And that was it, Ray was _done._ He leaned over Kowalski to fumble around in the drawer for lube and a condom, and Kowalski said, "Oh fuck, yes, fucking finally," and drew his knees up.

Ray slicked his fingers up and reached around behind himself, pressing in as quick as he could handle.

Kowalski made a noise like he was _dying_ , and said, "You don't--"

And yeah, mostly Ray didn't, but mostly wasn't never. He just had to be in the right mood. Ray could kind of see how Kowalski, who was pretty much always up for it, might not really get that. It'd explain some stuff, and maybe they oughtta actually talk about it, some time when Fraser was here and they weren't both about to die with wanting it so bad.

"Right now I do," Ray gritted, rocking his fingers a little and shuddering. "Okay?" 

Kowalski nodded fervently. "Go right the fuck ahead."

He screwed his eyes shut and breathed out hard through his nose when Ray rolled the condom onto him, and Ray thought about how it'd been an entire week since anybody'd touched him, since he'd even touched himself. 

"God, Kowalski, look at you," Ray said, and leaned over to kiss him, as sweet and tender as he could. Kowalski groaned into his mouth. "How the hell did Fraser go an entire week without putting his hands on you?"

Ray sat back up and drizzled more lube onto his fingers, because that was another way him and Kowalski were different--Kowalski would do it with next to no prep sometimes, he wanted it so bad, but not Ray. He was getting fucked up the ass, he wanted at least half the bottle of lube easing the way, especially because Kowalski wasn't exactly what you'd call small. So he took his time, while Kowalski panted and ground his hips uselessly against empty air.

When Ray was finally ready, he sank down onto Kowalski slow, like one of Fraser's glaciers or something, because oh, Jesus, he'd forgotten how this felt, like Kowalski was just splitting him wide open, like maybe he was gonna be dead before they finished this thing. And then he was there, he'd got it, sitting across Kowalski's hips, sweating and breathing hard and making a whole bunch of noises that'd be embarrassing, if Kowalski could hear them over his own litany of _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_.

Ray rocked a little, still trying to get used to it, and Kowalski's voice went up an octave. Ray could feel him quivering with the effort of trying not to move.

"Good?" Ray asked, trying for smug, but it came out a little too breathless and hoarse to really work.

"Fuck you," Kowalski growled. 

"Yeah," Ray agreed, and started moving for real. His hard-on had flagged a little, but it was making a definite comeback now, with Kowalski fitting inside like he belonged there and every other stroke making sparks shoot up and down Ray's spine. 

"C'mon," Kowalski said, arching his back. "So close, c'mon, Vecchio, let me--" 

"Not yet," Ray said, lifting up so that Kowalski was only just still inside him. "Gonna make this last, Kowalski, it's gonna be so good." He sank back down, slow, the muscles in his thighs burning with the effort. 

"Can't," Kowalski breathed. "Oh fuck, Vecchio--- _Ray_ \--"

And maybe Fraser would've been able to say no to that tone in Kowalski's voice, but not Ray, not after a week with nothing but his own hand and with Kowalski wild-eyed and practically sobbing underneath him with how bad he needed Ray to let him come. 

"Okay," Ray gasped. "Christ, yeah, come for me, Kowalski." He'd barely even started moving again before Kowalski did, surging up into him again and again while Ray jerked himself off. And Jesus, Kowalski was _still coming_ when Ray caught up, spilling all over Kowalski's stomach and chest and clenching down hard on his dick. 

Kowalski let out a strangled yell and melted back against the bed, wincing as the aftershocks of Ray's orgasm tightened around him. 

"That was really something, Kowalski," Ray mumbled. He slid gingerly off of Kowalski's softening cock, hissing between his teeth as his muscles spasmed around the sudden emptiness. He got rid of the condom and slumped down over Kowalski to kiss him. 

"Cuffs," Kowalski slurred against his mouth. The keys were in Ray's slacks, impossibly far away on the other side of the room. He groaned. 

"I'll get them, Ray," Fraser's voice said from the doorway, and if Ray hadn't just had the most mind-blowing orgasm in his recent memory, he probably would've jumped and fallen off the bed. Instead, he just flapped a grateful hand at Fraser in acknowledgement and kissed Kowalski again. 

Fraser undid the cuffs carefully, draping Ray's tie over the headboard and rubbing Kowalski's wrists and fingers. 

Kowalski mumbled something unintelligible, at least to Ray, but Fraser said, "About two minutes ago." His voice was kind of hoarse, and Ray tilted his head to grin at him. 

"That was maybe the best idea you ever had, Benny," he said. "I owe you one." 

"You certainly do," Fraser agreed. "I plan to collect as soon as is feasible." 

"Might be waiting a little while," Ray said, yawning.

Kowalski snorted. "Payback, Fraser."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be well worth the wait," Fraser said, using that dark, smooth sex voice that got Ray right where he lived. Underneath him, Kowalski's breath hitched and went kind of ragged. "Just let me know when you're both ready."


End file.
